


A messy apartment

by Blackwillow99



Category: Tidying Up with Marie Kondo
Genre: cleaning house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwillow99/pseuds/Blackwillow99
Summary: Marie suddenly shows up to help a woman tidy up her house





	A messy apartment

I jolt awake to a loud thunk. I sit up quickly and look around and see my cat Dixie has knocked some books off my night stand. Looking around sunlight is streaming through the window and Dixie is meowing at me already wanting food. Now is a good time as any to get up.  
Getting up I have to be careful of where I step because the floor is littered with junk. I moved in to this small 2 bedroom apartment two months ago but everything is still in boxes or just piling around in places it shouldn’t be.  
I had to move after getting my dream job of working at a popular gaming company but my now ex boyfriend was not ok with me moving up in the world and left me almost immediately after I told him the good news. The first two weeks before I moved were some of the hardest and deciding what to bring in the move was even harder because he left almost all his stuff. In the end I ended up bringing most of his stuff cause I couldn’t just throw it out.  
Going to the fridge I grab Dixie’s wet food and dump the can into her bowl. That when I hear someone lightly knock on the door. Dixie digs into her food unconcerned with the visitor at the door.  
I head to open the door and standing in front of me is a Asian woman about half a foot shorter than me.  
“Um can I help you” I say  
“Kon'nichiwa watashi wa tasukeru tame ni koko ni iru” she says  
Surprised that she’s speaking Japanese I’m quite for a second while I register what she has said. Thankfully I’m a certified Japanese translator after taking a class in high school I loved it and got a minor in college. It even helped me get my current job. Finally less confused I realize that I’ve been standing here for a full minute without saying anything.  
“What are here to help me with” I ask in Japanese.  
“I’m here to help tidy up” she replies  
“But I didn’t hire anybody”  
“I’m here when I’m needed”  
Giving here a look i determine that even if she was crazy I could just throw her out of my house if need be. I decide to let her in. I look at her.  
“What’s your name” I ask  
“Marie kondo” she says  
“Mary Kate but just call me MK” I say to her  
She reaches her hand out to me and says “Hajimemashite MK”  
“Nice to meet you Marie” I reply in English.


End file.
